


pretty on my lap

by ittybittylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Louis, harry admits to sleeping with ed, larry smut, louis is mad at harry for cheating, niall and liam are mentioned - Freeform, very very subtle dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittylarry/pseuds/ittybittylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been bad, Harry,” Louis said, walking towards him. “Very, very bad. I think you need to be reminded who you love.”</p><p>“It’s you,” Harry whispered, and Louis growled, grabbing his neck and pulling Harry’s lips against his.</p><p>“No talking,” he instructed, kissing him fiercely, his lips moving against Harry’s aggressively, their tongues tangling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty on my lap

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> so if you didn't read the tags... this is just smut. just like everything else on my profile haha. 
> 
> it is mentioned that ed and harry slept together, but it's not described.
> 
> i don't even remember writing this, but here we are. do i sleep write smut???

Harry sat on the couch, the television blaring senselessly in front of him, the remote control heavy in his hand. His eyes were fixed on the glass of water he’d set down on the table just a moment ago. No coaster; the condensation dripped down the side of the glass, snaking down before coming to a rest on the dark wood. Drop after drop slid to the tabletop, pooling on the surface.

Harry swallowed hard and glanced at the large clock mounted above the fireplace on the other side of the room. Six fifteen. Louis would be home soon.

As the rain outside picked up and began to angrily lash the windows, Harry leaned back and contemplated his options once again. He could always go to Niall’s; Niall always let him crash without asking for a reason. But no; Niall was out of town, visiting his girlfriend. Harry had a key, but he felt like that was cheating. Besides, Harry wanted company more than anything.

He could go to Liam’s, but the problem with that particular route was that Liam liked to ask questions, and Harry didn’t feel like confessing. And if Harry didn’t confess, Liam would call Louis, and Harry  _ really _ didn’t want Louis to find out that way. 

Harry jumped at the sudden noise of the key grating in the lock, and he attempted to look relaxed and comfortable on the couch. He knew, the second the door handle twisted, that he was failing miserably, and sat up, settling for looking repentant.

Louis walked in, bringing in a gust of freezing air and half an ocean’s worth of rain with him. He flicked his wet hair back and grinned at his boyfriend, pulling his dripping jacket off and hanging it on the coatrack. “Hi Harry!” he chirped, and Harry couldn’t quite meet his eyes as he pulled his sneakers off.

The coat  _ drip drip  _ dripped in the corner, just like the condensation on his cup had  _ drip drip _ dripped onto the table.

“Harry?”

Harry finally looked up. Louis was standing, one foot off the ground, one of his wet trainers half untied, the laces dripping onto the floor. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, and his head was cocked to the side, as though silently inquiring why he was still on the couch and not helping him, as he always did.

“Yeah, hi,” Harry said, swallowing thickly. “What’s up?”

Louis frowned. “You’re acting weird,” he said, pulling off his shoe and sitting next to Harry. He leaned in for a kiss, and when Harry turned away, he asked, “What’s gotten into you?”

Harry could have laughed at the irony, because god, if only he knew. He stayed sober at the knowledge that, in a moment, he would. 

“Lou,” he started slowly. “You know I love you, right?”

Lou raised an eyebrow. “I’d hope so. We’re dating, aren’t we? You’re Harry Styles?”

Harry grimaced. “Yeah. We’re dating.”

Louis finally picked up on Harry’s mood. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Harry wanted to cry at the affectionate nickname. Who knew if Louis would ever call him that again, after tonight? “I did something awful,” he whispered.

“How awful?” Louis asked, and Harry watched a drop of water snake down onto the surface of the table before he answered.

“Really awful.”

“Like…” Louis trailed off, and Harry didn’t want to know what his face looked like.

“Ed came over.”

Later, when looking back on this day, Harry described the silence that stretched out as one of the circles of hell. He reckoned that Dante could have written an entire novel on the torture that he felt during that godforsaken, infinite silence.

“I see.”

Louis saw everything. He could probably see the print of Ed’s lips scattering Harry’s skin, see his fingerprints where he held Harry, see that Harry had screwed up, possibly irredeemably. He could see he’d fallen in love with a cheater.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered.

“So you kissed him.”

“Yes.”

“Touched him? Got touched?”

“Yes.”

“Slept with him?”

“Yes.”

“Harry, look at me.”

Harry looked at Louis and saw nothing. He couldn’t get a read. The expression on his face was completely passive. “Go to the bedroom,” he said quietly, and Harry didn’t ask questions, simply stood up and followed directions, heart pounding.

Louis walked in a few minutes later, dimming the lights and leaning against the doorframe. “Strip,” he ordered, and again, Harry obliged silently, pulling his clothes off and neatly hanging them over the back of an office chair.

Harry shivered, not from the cold, but from Louis’ eyes, raking over him, studying him like he was figuring out how to best tear him apart. 

“You’ve been bad, Harry,” Louis said, walking towards him. “Very, very bad. I think you need to be reminded who you love.”

“It’s you,” Harry whispered, and Louis growled, grabbing his neck and pulling Harry’s lips against his.

“No talking,” he instructed, kissing him fiercely, his lips moving against Harry’s aggressively, their tongues tangling. 

Harry moaned quietly when Louis tugged on his hair, his loud breaths filling the room as Louis began to kiss down Harry’s jaw, and then his neck, and then his collarbone.

“On the bed,” Louis said, nipping Harry’s collarbone before letting him go so that he could scramble onto the bed.

Louis stripped off his sweater so that he was just in a shirt and work pants. “Bad, bad boy,” he purred, kissing his collarbones again before swiping his tongue over a nipple, causing Harry to gasp. 

“I’m going to make you remember who you belong to,” Louis growled, tongue licking over the nipple over and over again, tracing it lightly before sucking gently.

Harry quivered, shifting on the bed, a high pitched moan barely escaping his throat.

Louis licked over the nipple one more time before he moved on to the next one, licking and sucking it until it was shining. He then kissed down his chest, sucking a love bite into his stomach before moving in between his boyfriend’s legs.

Harry was fully hard, his dick curving up to his stomach, the head shining. Louis kissed up his thighs, sucking gently at the skin, before he wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s length.

“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned, and Louis let go immediately.

“No talking,” Louis said sharply, and Harry moaned, dick throbbing as Louis breathed onto it, refusing to touch for five more minutes.

Louis got his hand around his dick and Harry moaned out loud, back arching off the bed slightly. Once Harry was completely hard, Louis began to kiss his dick, lips covering every inch of his dick before he finally got his head around the tip of the head, suckling gently, Louis’ hands holding Harry’s hips.

Harry’s hands flew to Louis’ hair and he moaned loudly, hips pulling off the bed as Louis’ tongue swiped across the head, dipping into the slit and swirling around the sensitive head. Harry was panting, moans leaving his mouth as Louis slowly lowered his head, taking more and more of Harry’s dick into his mouth.

“Ed do this good?” Louis muttered when he pulled off for air.

Harry simply moaned and thrust up into the air, silently begging for Louis to continue.

Louis obliged, taking Harry back into his mouth and sucking hard, closing his eyes and taking him all the way. Harry gasped and thrust his hips slightly, legs twitching with the sensation.

Louis pulled off and wrapped a hand around Harry’s dick, using his tongue to trace patterns onto Harry’s balls before sucking them slowly, one at a time, his tongue lavishing attention. Harry groaned and thrust into Louis’ fist, precome dripping down his dick.

Louis kissed all the way down before he let out a breath on Harry’s hole. Harry’s scream made Louis smirk, and he pressed his lips against it once, letting them linger, moving slightly before pulling away. Louis watched it flutter as Harry shifted, silently begging for more. He spread his legs wider and pressed down, trying to find Louis’ mouth. 

Louis suddenly licked up Harry’s hole, and he moaned loudly, legs shaking as Louis began to lick consistently, his tongue growing stronger with each stroke. he began to trace the rim, and Harry’s moan sounded like a sob. He clenched his hole, and Louis breached the muscle, Harry moaning loudly as his tongue began to lick.

Louis moved his hands to hold Harry open, spreading him wide so that his tongue could get the most access. Harry groaned and wiggled and arched his back and thrust down, trying to get Louis deeper.

Louis was fully hard by the display Harry was putting on, and he got up, stripping down to nothing and throwing his clothes aside. “Come here,” Louis said, and Harry got off the bed, standing in front of Louis a hot, panting mess.

“Suck me off,” he commanded, and Harry fell to his knees immediately and began to suckle Louis’ hard head.

“Fuck yeah,” Louis groaned as Harry’s tongue swirled around him, the hot, tight heat of his mouth making his knees weak. “Your mouth is mine only, baby. Mine only.”

Harry closed his eyes and hummed, taking Louis deeper, twisting his head slightly to give Louis some friction.

“I’m gonna come, stop,” Louis finally said after five minutes of bliss. He wanted something else from his boyfriend.

Harry pulled off, panting, and got to his feet.

Louis lay on the bed. “Ride me, baby doll. I want to feel your tightness, the tightness that’s mine alone.”

Harry whimpered, and grabbed the lube, putting some on his fingers and beginning to open himself up.

Louis grabbed the lube and pulled Harry over, pulling Harry’s fingers out and replacing them with his own. Harry gasped at the first finger and then moaned as Louis pumped in and out, adding fingers slowly, opening him up. Louis brushed Harry’s prostate and Harry gasped, but Louis wouldn’t do more than gently brush it, causing Harry to squirm and moan.

Finally, Harry was opened up enough, and Louis lay back again, and Harry began to line himself up with Louis. The first entrance of Louis into Harry made them both gasp, and a low, continuous moan escaped Harry’s lips as Louis muttered, “Fuck, you’re so tight, fuck me, fuck, Harry move faster.”

Harry sank all the way down so that he was fully seated in Louis’ lap, and he gyrated his hips slightly, grinding against Louis. They both moaned loudly, and Harry began to move, slowly at first, but then faster, beginning to bounce on Louis’ lap.

Louis sat up and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a kiss and switching their position so that Harry was on his back. Louis began to fuck into Harry, thrusting desperately as they kissed, moaning into one another’s mouths as they fucked. Louis began to feel it in his stomach, and Harry’s dick was leaking all over their stomachs.b

“Gonna come,” Louis whispered, and Harry nodded, and Harry came with a gasp, clenching around Louis, come shooting between them, causing him to come into Harry with a low groan.

Louis pulled out and rolled to the side, lying next to Harry, panting. “You’re mine,” he said.

Harry snuggled into his side, kissing him softly before whispering, “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
